$\dfrac{4}{5} + \dfrac{2}{10} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{4}{5}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{10}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 2}{5 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 1}{10 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{8}{10}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{10}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{8} + {2}}{10} $ $ = \dfrac{10}{10}$